


Give Me a Reason to Believe

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Liam Dunbar, Broken Theo Raeken, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam also needs a hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Liam, Theo Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “We were passing by Tijuana the other day and I happened to catch your scent, which was very strange. And when I tracked it, I found a car. It belonged to Theo Raeken, if I’m not mistaken. I thought you’d like to know. I didn’t know why it was there though, I mean, it’s been months since the war was over, the scent should have been gone by now.”Liam was only half-listening. If he wasn’t a werewolf, he knew he would have had a heart-attack by the way his heart was beating so fast inside his chest. The last time he saw Theo was that night at the hospital when Gabe died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic let's just pretend Brett is the only one who died in the Gerard/Monroe's attack, ok? I know we've only seen Alec for ONE episode but isn't he just cute? And also, NOLAN! Doesn't he deserve someone? I reaaaally liked him with Gabe and I didn't want him to die (well I didn't want Gabe to be a hunter either lol), but life isn't fair, so I had to find Nolan another person. 8) So, here we go. Also, I have a pretty good idea of how this fic is going to end so I'll probably going to post the next chapter tomorrow, so let me know your thoughts! :) Thanks everyone for reading! :D

Theo Raeken knew he wasn’t a good person. He knew he had done bad things on his life. Some things he will forever regret, some of them still haunted him on his dreams, and he didn't believe in things such as making up for his sins. He knew that good actions wouldn’t make his past go away. That’s why he went to hell. That’s why every time he closed his eyes, he still saw Tara ripping his heart from his chest. He didn’t know back then, being attracted by the words of those three doctors who promised him power, a pack, the emptiness that he would feel after that. He was drunk by his apparently endless pursuit for power, he didn’t know he was able to feel anything else than greed and anger. The doctors taught him pretty much everything he knew, so there wasn’t much home for good feelings. But when he confronted Scott’s pack and was sent to hell, he felt fear. And then, regret. Because in the end, the girl who kept haunting him on that hospital was his sister and he murdered her. There was nothing he could do to fix things, because she was dead.

 

When he was brought back by Liam with Kira’s sword to help bring Stiles back from the Wild Hunt, although he tried his best to keep that thought to himself, he wasn’t afraid to die again, because he wasn’t even supposed to be alive to start with. He knew he had been given a second chance he didn’t deserve, but even so... why did it sound so wrong to be there? If it sounded so wrong, why did he want so bad to live?

 

He knew Scott didn’t trust him, not after he did. None of them did. So, he could see Liam was shocked when he saved him from the Ghost Riders. They didn’t talk much after that and each of them moved on with their lives. Theo didn’t have a life outside the Dread Doctors cage, so he resumed his days by living inside his car, basically existing, because he didn’t know what to do aside from being a science experiment. Somewhere between, the hunters came and kidnapped him and he found the two omegas from Satomi’s pack and that was how he met the McCall pack again. He saved Liam’s ass a bunch of times again and it felt nice, feeling useful again, even if deep down he knew they were somehow using him for their own benefit.

 

Liam was his opposite. The beta didn’t think much before he acted. He was pure heart and body. Theo, on the other hand, liked to think and analyze everything. He hated to take reckless movements because it made him vulnerable. But he didn’t think Liam was weak, much less vulnerable. In fact, he was strong and he could take him down in a fight if he tried. They were always fighting to be honest; pushing each other’s buttons. It didn’t take much for Liam’s to lose his mind but Theo knew he had to learn to control his anger so he pushed his buttons every time they met.

 

He smiled to himself, because Liam did learn to have better control of his emotions. First on Nolan, then on Gabe. He didn’t kill any of them and the chimera considered that a progress. He knew the beta, unlike him, had a beautiful pure heart. He wouldn’t like to see those yellow eyes glow the blue of a werewolf who took the life of an innocent. Even if it was a hunter.

 

He knew he was going soft. He knew it was dangerous. Liam was the main proof, but there were other evidences: his mourn when he couldn’t take Mason’s pain, or when he took Gabe’s pain. Why did he take a hunter’s pain anyway? Because deep down, he knew he was going to die, and he was going to die alone. Just like he did. It wasn’t that he cared more about Gabe than he did about Mason, it was just… No one deserved to die alone, especially a painful death.

 

Oh God, wasn’t he just so pathetic?

 

After that night, things were less intense. The amateurs’ hunters were gone and only the real ones stayed. Gerard was dead and Monroe was the threat now. She was gathering the army, but she didn’t have the influence the old man had, so they were moving in slow motion. No one got really hurt on the fight and Theo considered that real luck, but he didn’t know for how long they could still have the same luck on their side.

 

Scott thanked him for protecting Liam and for fighting on their side. He just smirked and said nothing. He didn’t bother saying anything because it wasn’t for the alpha he was there. Liam got shot on the leg but got healed very fast. He himself got a bullet on the shoulder but he didn’t mind. None of the two got hurt, and that was all that mattered.

 

_“I will fight with you.”_

Theo smiled at the memory but was shaken from his thoughts by a slap on his face. His sweaty bangs fell on his skin and he raised his hand to remove them from his eyes.

 

“Are you going to cum for me, baby?” The man on top on him purred on his ear and Theo felt nauseous, the bed shaking beneath him every time the other slid in and out of his body.

 

The chimera smiled.

 

“I’m here exclusively to satisfy you, sir.” He whispered, looking at the taller man in the eyes, feeling another slap on his face. Rage boiled inside him but he swallowed it by biting his lip.

 

“I will be satisfied by watching you cumming for me, sweetie.” The reply came as a moan. Theo suppressed a roll on his eyes as he grabbed his own member and started pumping it, forcing it to get it hard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam knew he should be trying harder to act as if nothing has changed, just like everyone else. Only… everything did change. Though people didn’t look at him like he was an enemy anymore – which he was more than grateful – he knew the war wasn’t over. He wasn’t the same anymore, his pack wasn’t the same. They had a new member: this new kid named Alec. It wasn’t that Liam didn’t want him on the pack.

 

He felt sorry for him so tried his best to make him feel welcome, especially because they were about the same age and the boy knew pretty much nothing about the supernatural world since he was alone when they found him, but he couldn’t suppress the feeling something just didn’t feel right.

 

Melissa, being the best human being Liam had ever known, promptly let him stay at the McCall’s spare room for the time being, making sure Alec took classes and had a normal life any teenager would have if it wasn’t for the whole werewolf thing.

 

Mason and Corey were helping him to catch up with the studies so they were pretty busy to remember about his other beta friend, not that Liam cared anyway.

 

He just couldn’t stop the knot in his gut.

 

Why couldn’t he stop about thinking about that day on the hospital?

 

It’s been _months_ since he last heard about Theo. In fact, the last time he saw him was on that day Gabe died.

 

After the fight was over, Mason told him about the day the chimera tried to take away his pain and it didn’t work. He said he looked sad. And then he took Gabe’s pain right before he died, a hunter’s pain, an enemy, a person who tried to kill him. Liam didn’t know if he himself could do it, but Theo did it. He didn’t ask why, even though he wanted to, but he was afraid of the answer, because he knew that meant that he cared.  

 

Liam knew that he was _trying_ not to think about that.

 

Scott told the chimera he could count on him if he needed to, but deep down, the beta knew that wasn’t what he was expecting. Liam was expecting him to _stay_. And yet he didn’t have the guts to ask him so. What if he asked him why? If Scott, the alpha didn’t ask, why should Liam, his beta?

 

He bit his lip, wincing as Nolan once again scored against Corey, although he wasn’t sure whether it was for Mason’s boyfriend awful failure or Nolan’s horrible victory dance.

 

He heard coach Finstock yell at Corey and he was for the first time thankful he wasn’t on the field today. His mind didn’t seem to be leaving him alone. On the other side of the bleachers Mason was covering his face, probably embarassed because of Corey’s failure and that almost made Liam smile.

 

His friend had told him they had declared their love to each other in the middle of the fight against the hunters. He was truly happy for them, because Liam couldn’t think of someone who deserved to be happier than those two. He almost felt jealous of the relationship they had, but a good kind of jealousy. He thought he had found love with Hayden, but as fast as it came, it was gone and as much as it hurt in the beginning, he was kind of shocked that he didn’t think of her anymore. Somewhere between the war, he forgot about her.

 

But it’s been months since the war was over and he just couldn’t stop thinking about that damn day in the hospital. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the way he just watched Theo leave he did nothing to stop him.

 

It’s not that he didn’t look for him. To be honest even as if on instinct, he still looked through the streets of Beacon Hills, hoping to catch a glimpse of Theo’s car, but he found nothing. He also didn’t find him on the Beacon Hills Preserve, even after searching a dozen of times. Deep down, he knew he had left. He couldn’t catch his scent. Not even a trace of that familiar scent Liam had grown used to. Whether he liked or not, being expected or not, he had learned to appreciate the chimera’s company, even if they were constantly into each other’s guts. Even if Theo’s pushed Liam’s buttons like no one else. Because unlike Scott, Theo didn’t caress his head and told him everything was going to be ok. He only told him the truth, raw and bitter. And somehow that made Liam stronger. It that made him control his apparently uncontrollable anger. It made him forget about his mantra.

 

_The sun. The moon. The truth._

Scott said everything would be ok if he remembered those three words.

 

Only nothing was ok.

 

He wanted to know how he was. If he was fine. Where he was.  Why did he leave. He wanted to know if Theo thought about that night as much as Liam still did.

 

Liam tried to call him, but he only got his voicemail. Maybe he changed his number, and he could only get so damn sad about that. Because that meant Theo didn’t want to be found. That meant Liam couldn’t count on him if he needed to. He knew he needed to get this off his chest because it was slowly killing him, but he couldn’t.

 

He knew if he told Scott that he was worried, he would say that Theo was more experienced than any of them and knew how to take care of himself. Liam was sure of that.

 

Fuck, of course he knew Theo could take care of himself. But… what if there was more? What if he was acting on his own selfish reasons and wanted to find Theo just because he was the one who needed to be taken care of?

 

What if he just wanted to find Theo because he fucking cared?

 

“Your claws.” Liam almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulders. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

The beta shook his head and looked at the other werewolf, not sure of what to say. He looked at his hands and sighed as he realized they were out and he was bleeding as his claws were digging into his palms. He closed his eyes and did his best to calm down. He tried his best to remember his mantra, taking deep breaths. It didn’t work. He knew getting frustrated wasn’t going to help.

 

_“I will fight with you.”_

_“Okay. Let’s fight.”_

 

 

 

He opened his eyes.

 

“I was… distracted.”

 

Alec watched him for a moment, before moving his eyes to the field, watching as Nolan scored another goal on Corey and coach Finstock once again yelled at the goalkeeper.

 

“I didn’t know it was possible for a werewolf.”

 

Liam bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the brunette with the corner of his eye. The taller boy was a smart learner. He had good reflexes and was fast. He didn’t have as much brutal force as the other beta but he was doing good so far. He was a bit quiet but he seemed comfortable around Liam. “Well, I’m still human.”

 

Alec smiled.

 

“Sometimes I tend to forget that.”

 

They were interrupted from their conversation by the ring of Liam’s phone.

 

“Lori, it’s been a long time.” Liam smiled, glad to listen to her voice. He was happy to find out she had survived the attack, even though her brother didn’t. She was now living with a new Buddhist pack and she was safe. Derek, Scott and Chris Argent visited her and her pack often to make sure everyone was fine and the area was free from hunters so he was relieved.

 

 _“Liam, how are you?”_ The blonde asked, and Liam knew she was smiling over the phone.

 

“I’m fine.” He lied. “How about you?”

 

“ _Me too, me too! Next time Scott and the others come here make sure you come too! More important Liam, there’s something I think you’d like to know. I’m sure Brett would tell you if he was alive so…”_ He could sense concern on her voice and he immediately got tense, not being able to stand another Anuk-Ite in a small amount of time.

 

Of course, he knew he should be always prepared for the worst but he was feeling particularly vulnerable in the moment so he hoped it wasn’t the case.

 

“What is it Lori?”

 

 _“You know we’ve been living in southern California for some time now, right?”_ She started, almost cautiously. He agreed. _“We were passing by Tijuana the other day and I happened to catch your scent, which was very strange. And when I tracked it, I found a car. It belonged to Theo Raeken, if I’m not mistaken. I thought you’d like to know. I didn’t know why it was there though, I mean, it’s been months since the war was over, the scent should have been gone by now.”_

Liam was only half-listening. If he wasn’t a werewolf, he knew he would have had a heart-attack by the way his heart was beating so fast inside his chest.

 

His hands were trembling so hard he couldn’t hold his phone a little longer. He dropped it, but Alec’s reflexes caught it in time, preventing it from cracking it into pieces.

 

“ _Liam? Liam, are you still there?”_ Lori asked on the other side of the line.

 

The brunette beta shook Liam from his shock and handed over his phone.

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m here, s-sorry.” He managed to say.

 

“ _Liam, there’s more. But I don’t think you would like to know.”_ The blonde knew the beta for years and she knew by the way he reacted the news shook him, though she didn’t know why.

 

“PLEASE!” He almost screamed, lowering his voice as some people looked at him. “I… please Lori. Just tell me! I need to know, just tell me everything.”

 

The girl hesitated for a few seconds before taking a few breaths and Liam just wanted to shake and hurry her.

 

That was the only information he had about Theo in months and he felt as if his stomach was going to spill its contents in any minute.

 

 _“Liam… I-”_ She faltered. “ _I was curious about the smell of course so I waited for a while to see if you were with him. But then I heard someone say that place was a street for male prostitutes. I- I-”_ Her voice was shaking now so she took a deep breath. “ _I saw him coming out of a building with a man and this man gave him money and asked him if he could see him again and his answer was: “If you’re willing to pay for it”._ ”

 

Silence.

 

They were in silence for a few minutes.

 

Liam’s eyes were yellow now. His claws were showing and Alec wasn’t sure what to do, because he couldn’t risk someone to see it.

 

“Liam, your eyes-”

“The address.” He snarled. “Give me address, Lori.”

 

The girl hesitated. “Liam-”

“Just give me the place, Lori!” He asked again. 

 

Taken aback by Liam’s reaction, she just described the place and the street. He didn’t even give her time to say goodbye, he left without saying a word.

 

Alec got desperate, rushing to Mason with wide eyes.

 

“Mason! Mason! Who the hell is Theo!?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you already got over him?” Corey asked tiredly as he and Nolan were leaving the field, helmet in hands.

 

“I had. I just feel bad about the way he died. I can’t forget the look on his eyes when Theo took away his pain. And he fucked pretty good, too.” Nolan commented thoughtfully as if he was watching the scene again right in front of his eyes.

 

“Dude, TMI.” The other said like he was going to throw up. “He died without any pain, try to think about that. You keep flirting with Alec every time you see him anyway.”

 

Nolan seemed to forget the Gabe subject quickly by the mention of the beta’s name and smirked.

 

The smile died as soon as it came though.

 

“He says he’s not gay though.”

 

“W-Well, maybe he’s still on closet.” Corey tried to cheer him up.

 

Nolan smiled widely and gave the taller boy a big slap on his back, almost knocking the other down.

 

“You are so smart, Corey!”

 

“And you are pretty strong, you know, for a human.” Corey commented, rubbing the sore place, smiling as he saw Mason and Alec approaching them, running as if their lives depended on it. “Hey-”

 

“We need to go!” That’s all Mason said before the four of them rushed to Liam’s house, hoping it wasn't too late. By too late, Mason meant late for Liam to do something stupid.

 

He knew he should call Scott, or Lydia. Or Stiles, or Derek, or anyone. Because no way in hell they should just go to a place that far without the rest of their pack. Their alpha wouldn’t be happy about that, but would Liam be happy about Mason telling the others?

 

He knew, he thought, as he drove to the Dunbar’s house, that something was off with Liam. He was trying his best to act like nothing was wrong. He could fool Corey, he could fool Scott, but he couldn’t fool Mason. Liam wasn’t happy. Mason wanted nothing more but Liam to be happy. Of course, Mason wanted a lot of things in his life.

 

He wanted he and Corey to be happy, he wanted peace for their friends, but there were hunters out there. And Theo was out there, alone. Mason was sure Liam thought so too. He knew Theo was strong and he could _survive_. But the question was… did he deserve to be alone? He remembered saying he wasn’t going to forget what he had done to his friends but truth to be told, he already had. Damn, he saved his life from the Anuk-Ite!

 

He needed to let Liam to be a little selfish this time. Because he knew that was what both needed.

 

“Mason?” He felt a hand of his shoulder. “We’re here.”

 

“Oh.” He smiled at his boyfriend.

 

Liam was storming out of his house with a backpack when he found them outside.

 

“What the hell?” The beta asked.

 

“Liam-”

 

“Don’t even try to stop me, Mason.” The beta asked, annoyed.

 

Mason smiled at his best friend.

 

“I should be offended you'd even think I’d try to.”

 

That seemed to catch him off guard. “So?”

 

“We’re coming with you, of course.” Corey said as if was obvious.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Liam asked. “You can’t just go with me.”

 

They all stared at the beta, waiting for him to list any reason. The blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You know, it may be dangerous outside. I can’t ask you guys to do this for me. Also, Scott’s going to freak out if he finds out.”

 

Mason smirked on the inside.

 

“Ok. I’ll call him and ask him to come with us-” He started, grabbing his phone to dial the alpha’s number.

 

“You don’t dare to do this!” Liam’s eyes glowed yellow and looked like he wanted to freak out for running out of arguments. “Fine. You can go with me but let me just say something ok? I know I have some problems controlling my anger, I know we are going after him without Scott permission, but this… This is-”

 

“Liam.” Mason interrupted him, seeing his friend was shaking and losing his composure. “We know.”

 

None of them asked the meaning behind Mason’s words. None of them needed to. Liam’s eyes were always very truthful in everything he did. He was never able to lie. Not to his friends, not to himself. He knew he was going after Theo because he was worried about him, but most of all, because he wanted him back. He wanted him home.

 

Nolan didn’t need to be a werewolf and listen to Liam’s heartbeats to know how unsteady they were in the moment. Alec didn’t need to know Theo to know how much he meant to Liam. He didn’t know their story, but he knew somehow he was Liam’s anchor. And he felt sympathy for the guy, even though he didn’t know him. Because even if he did bad things in the past – like Corey said he did – he gave stability to an unstable person. He could calm the beast inside that completely angry, fearsome werewolf Liam Dunbar. Alec was not an experienced werewolf like Derek or Scott, but he was sure Liam was a good guy, so he wouldn’t choose a bad person to be his anchor.

 

He felt the wolf inside him urge him to act so he put a friendly hand on the beta’s shoulder, squeezing it softly.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Liam smiled and nodded.

 

“Nolan, I’ll drop you home.” Mason said as the blonde shook his head fiercely.

 

“I’ll go with you guys.” Alec was ready to protest but shut his mouth as Nolan shot lasers towards him with his eyes.

 

“Argent taught me how to shoot.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Good to know we have a young hunter among us.” 

 

“Hey, the handsome Argent taught me, not the old Argent! The old Argent only taught me how to use a crossbow, and not even taught me right.”

 

The other three had to laugh at that.

 

* * *

 

 

Theo opened his eyes and once again was welcomed by the wetness of the mattress beneath him due constant transpiration. He sighed and stared the emptiness of his small apartment. Some rays of sunlight were sipping through the small window, giving away the fact it was past midday. He couldn’t get much sleep, he could barely close his eyes, before Tara once again took her heart from his chest. The nightmares were nothing new to the chimera. They were his company since being back from hell, but he thought things were going to get a little better after getting a place to sleep instead the backseat of his car. It was nothing fancy.

 

Actually, he had nothing but a mattress, a stove and a fridge but that was the best he had in a long time, but in fact his sleep didn’t get one-bit better. He still woke up screaming, from time to time sobbing. He was starting to think that was his punishment.

 

So be it, he thought.

 

That was his new reality, he just needed to adapt, just like he’s been doing for years. He was good at it.

 

Of course, he didn’t want those nightmares, and he didn’t want those hands nor those bodies over him, but he needed to survive, he needed to live. He was able to live inside his car for a while but he figured he couldn’t do that forever. Worse than that, there was nothing he could do.

 

There was nothing he could offer to the world.

 

Being caged with the Dread Doctors for his whole life, he only learned how to kill, how to kidnap, how to manipulate.

 

Those were not things you usually put in your resume, unless he wanted to become a hunter or something like that, but he’d rather die all over again.

 

Once again had to adapt. It wasn’t that hard to be honest, since he didn’t expect anything from life anyway.

 

He had told himself he wasn’t even supposed to be there, so it was easy to adapt to unexpected situations. Or get used to them. So, when some random guy offered him money for sex, he just said yes.

 

Conformism seemed just so much easier, and not having any dreams made him feel safe. So one day he just crashed his phone in his hands, because it was so much easier to live that way than spending his life dreaming about something that would never happen.

 

Of course, there were those days he just missed to be part of something. He just didn’t know if it was because he spent some time in the company of other people but he… just wanted someone to talk, even if it was about stupid things.

 

He sighed, rolling on his side, pushing the covers over his naked torso.

 

He had decided and didn’t regret about leaving. But he gave himself the right to feel vulnerable sometimes. No one was going to see, anyway. He knew, when he was back from hell that something had changed inside him, but as time went on, _Theo_ changed more and more. He started to care, he started to sacrifice himself for other people. And he knew that was dangerous, because it hurt. It gave him the worst kind of pain: it hurt inside him.

 

He knew that maybe, if things had been different back then, he wouldn’t have to sell his body to survive. If things had been different, Tara could be alive, but there was nothing he could do to fix things. No one could blame him for trying to survive. For trying to _live,_ his body was all he had to offer.

 

After all, that was the life that Liam brought back, even if unwillingly. So, day after day he came to the same street, smiled the same plastic smile, offered the same body he knew people desired.

 

He needed to survive.

 

It wasn’t that easy, since there were hunters out there and they knew he was a chimera but he could barely make enough money to pay for his food and apartment so he couldn’t just run and hide.

 

The sun was setting when Theo reached the familiar street. It was still empty, but he could already see the same known faces of his “coworkers”. He nodded to some of them and raised his eyebrow as he noticed someone on his usual spot.

 

He faked his best smile and greeted the man, who looked a lot like Peter Hale if wasn’t for the black hair and green eyes.

 

“Wow, someone is waiting for me already, I should feel honored!” He said, watching as the guy looked at him from head to toe.

 

“You definitely should, Mr. Raeken, everyone here knows about you.” The brunette purred, coming closer to the chimera.

 

“Really?” Theo asked, licking his lips, grabbing the guy by the tie he was wearing, leading him to an alley where none of both could be seen. “So… How should I call you?”

 

The guy smiled, putting his hands on Theo’s waist. “You can call me David.”

 

The chimera smirked. “Okay, David.” His eyes slowly turned yellow while he showed his fangs. “Or… Should I call you hunter?”

 

The man widened his eyes and tried to grab the gun on his waist but it was too late. Theo lifted him by his neck and suppressed a roar, throwing him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He waited for his eyes to return to the usual green and his claws to go back to the human size, before heading for his car to grab the rope he always kept for that kind of situation.

 

Before he could return to the alley where hunter was though, he stopped as he was felt that scent.

 

_That unmistakable scent._

He dropped the rope he had on his hands as their eyes met.

 

Liam.

 

They stood like that for a while, just staring at each other. None of them had the guts to do the first movement. It was almost like the scene was made of glass and if any of them made the first move it ,would break into million pieces. Almost as if even breathing was extremely dangerous. Liam wasn’t sure if he could remember how to breathe. He was begging for his legs to obey him, but he wasn’t sure he could trust them in the moment. He couldn’t trust his own voice right know, but he knew Theo wasn’t going to do anything. In fact, he seemed so… vulnerable he didn’t know what to do. He looked the same on the outside. He was still damn handsome, he still looked confident, he looked like he was eating properly but… he had bags under his eyes. His hands were shaking and he didn’t have the same sparkle he had on his irises like he did the last time Liam saw him at the hospital. And that was enough for the beta to demand his jelly legs to move.

 

Liam didn’t run on Theo's direction, like they always did on movies. He stumbled miserably, swearing his foot were going to betray him anytime soon.

 

Theo just kept staring at him like he saw a Ghost. It didn’t matter, because Liam wasn’t afraid of Ghosts. Not anymore.

 

He had a speech rehearsed on his mind because he had spent hours inside a car with nothing to do, but his mind went completely blank. He should probably have seen this coming. He thought he was going to be angry and punch Theo for leaving Beacon Hills too, but none of that came. In fact, he could only wrap his arms around the chimera and sob uncontrollably.

 

Liam hugged him as if his life depended on it and that was how it felt like in that very moment. His heart felt so tight inside his chest it was painful. That’s was how it felt like, he thought, missing someone so bad it hurt.

 

He closed his eyes tightly, as more tears poured down his face and he bit his lips to suppress another sob. The beta knew he should probably do something but he was hopeless against his reactions. It was like the wolf inside him was urging him to take all the suppressed feelings he had been keeping inside him for all these months. Almost like it was saying “you deserve this”. So, he embraced Theo a bit more tightly, afraid he might be taking the air out of his lungs but he didn’t mind though, because slowly, he felt hands being wrapped around him too.

 

“T-Theres… a…-” The chimera’s voice was trembling, even if he was trying very hard to keep control of it. “Hunter back in that alley. H-Hes p-p-assed out so…”

 

None of the other boys needed to be told twice as they rushed to the place to keep the hunter from running away, and to give them privacy, even with people passing by. Theo felt the smaller teenager shaking against his chest. He scented the good smell of his strawberry shampoo, he felt the tight grip of Liam’s hands on his shirt. Even though they still haven’t said any words, that simple touch had so many hidden meanings they didn’t need to verbalize.

 

_I’m sorry._

_I wish you were here._

_I missed you._

Theo didn’t know for how long they stayed that way, but he was somehow afraid that if he let go, Liam would magically disappear, just like trying to catch fog with your hands. He caressed the blonde hair almost carefully, listening to the erratic heartbeats of the beta, smiling at the thought that everything on Liam screamed irregular but that was just the way he was and Theo couldn’t just possibly imagine him otherwise. The smile slowly faded and his eyes watered as he kept staring at nowhere, trying his best not to let them roll on his face. He felt a hand on his cheek and he met Liam’s eye. He was staring at him intently. At least trying to, given the fact he was still crying.

 

The chimera smiled.

 

“Stop crying, dumb ass.” He babbled, raising his hand to wipe the tears from Liam’s face.

 

“I- Theo-” He tried his best to form any coherent words. “I can’t believe I found you. I’ve been trying for months.”

 

The chimera felt something ache inside him and he instinctively brought him closer to his body.

 

“Why?” He couldn’t help but ask.

 

Still not letting go of the taller boy, Liam sighed.

 

“I… Does it have to be a reason?” He asked, looking at Theo’s green eyes.

 

The chimera took the strands of hair from Liam’s eye and looked at him for a while. He looked so small for the first time in his life.

 

“What are you doing here, Liam?” He asked, trying not to sound rude.

 

Liam felt his eyes get wet again, but his time he knew that along with all the sadness he was feeling, the usual rage was coming with him. He didn’t want to screw this up. He came this far to bring him back, and getting angry wasn’t going to help. He thought about all those good times they had together and tried to calm down.

 

“I came here to-” He started, not sure what to say.

 

They stayed that way for a while, before Theo released him and shook his head.

 

“Come on, we can’t talk about this in the middle of the street.”

 

 

_Continue…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that's it! I want to get Theo and put him on the top of a shelf where no one can hurt him, because he is too damn precious hahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading.
> 
> REviews, please!

Mason insisted they would be fine just waiting for them outside, especially because he knew they needed some privacy. They had a werewolf with them and Nolan, who knew how to use a gun, though Mason didn’t know whether it was a good thing or not.

 

Theo didn’t sound convinced and looked worried and it made a knot on Mason’s throat, something very similar to guilt, but he pushed that feeling aside as he felt Corey’s hand on his. His boyfriend told the chimera they would get invisible if it made him feel calmer.

 

He still looked unsure, so Liam just grabbed him by his hands, even if he didn’t even know where they were going.

 

Mason almost smiled at the way Theo intertwined their fingers tightly and just followed the beta silently.

 

“H-How did you know that guy was a hunter?” Liam asked as they closed the door to Theo’s apartment.

 

Theo sighed and stared at his feet.

 

“No one knows my name here. Everybody just know me as Justin. The guy called me Mr. Raeken.” He explained, still not being able to meet the beta’s eyes. Especially because those deep blue orbs always were so sincere, so truthful in everything he felt and did the chimera was afraid to see what was right in front of him.

 

That was one of the main reasons he left. He knew, the moment he started selling his body, there was no turning back, and he knew he was afraid of what the other werewolf might think of that. He didn’t care about Scott’s reaction, about Malia’s, but he did care about Liam’s. He was afraid of rejection, he was afraid of being judged, even if he tried to hide it in the deepest layer of his heart, locked with millions of padlocks he thought he would never have to open again. But there he was, afraid of what might have on those beautiful blue eyes.

 

For some time, Theo had a glimpse of how good it felt… Escaping from his tedious life, even if was for a short amount of time. But then, reality hit him and he had to remember life was a little rougher.

 

He wanted to believe things were going to be fine and all he had to do was to adapt. He was sure he could do that, because he had done it before. And this wasn’t the worse he had been through on his life, but then again, he wasn’t the same. He started _hoping_ , he started _waiting_ and he was afraid of those things, because he knew those feelings were making him weak.

 

The fact he didn’t want to see deception or rejection on Liam’s eye was proving he was going soft and he was becoming weak. As much as he wanted _so bad_ company, he needed to survive and he needed to live.

 

The old Theo probably wouldn’t care less if someone would judge him for what he was doing for a living, but this Theo wouldn’t bare to see the look of disapproval on Liam’s eye, so he was sure things would be ok if he just stayed away.

 

He should just say it, but, why couldn’t he?

 

“Theo…” Liam’s voice shook him off his thoughts, making him almost jump. Yet, he still couldn’t look at him in the eye. “I…”

 

Before the beta could say anything, though, the chimera cut him.

 

“Don’t.” He asked. “Just don’t.”

 

He saw as Liam’s sneakers were approaching him carefully as if he was some sort of wild animal, like he would run anytime soon. He could feel his breath getting uneven and his hands started shaking next to his body.

 

“Theo, please.” The beta pleaded, sounding sad. “Just let me talk.”

 

The chimera shook his head, feeling panic rise inside his chest. Liam stopped walking yet Theo kept pacing back until his heels met the mattress behind him. He still looked at the ground.    

 

“There’s nothing to talk, Liam.” His voice was trembling. “Just please… Go away.”

 

The beta felt his heart do something inside him, a crackling sound and he could swear it just broke in his chest. Things were easier when he just got angry, wolf-ed out and kicked his ass. It would be easier if Theo just smirked and said he didn’t want Liam there and just made fun of him for coming from Beacon Hills or even considered he would want to come back. Anything would be better than this sorrowful, broken feeling that made him feel like he could die any time soon from so much pressure inside him.

 

“I- S-Scott…” Liam whispered, voice so small if Theo wasn’t a chimera he wouldn’t be able to listen. “S-Scott said you c-could take care of yourself. A-And I knew it. But…”

 

Theo raised his eyes carefully from the ground and froze as Liam’s orbs were on him, glued to his frame, shining fresh tears.

 

“You don’t need to come all over here to judge my actions, Liam!” Theo started, feeling rage boil inside him as he felt his own eyes get wet with his own tears. Tears of sadness, tears of shame, tears of frustration. “That’s why I left! I don’t need pointed looks at me, nor pitiful looks, I just need-”

 

“But I can’t.” Liam continued, like he didn’t even listen to Theo’s words. “You know. I’m dying. Slowly, but I am.” Tears rolled down his face but he did his best to keep his voice steady. “I hate myself for letting you leave, for doing nothing to make you stay. Because I’m selfish, _and I wanted you to stay!_ ” He couldn’t help the sob this time. His hands were closed as fists as he tried to calm his heartbeats and it was almost ironic, trying to calm down what’s uncontrollable. “I’m not judging your actions… I’m just…” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. “Saying you don’t need to do this anymore!” He finished, approaching Theo, who did nothing to stop him, just stayed still, staring at the beta.

 

“Please just… Say Something.” Liam pleaded, raising his hand to rest on Theo’s shoulder but froze as the chimera grabbed his wrist. The smaller widened his eyes and listened as the older boy heartbeats increased even more and he felt his arms shaking.

 

“D-Don’t touch me, p-please.” He asked, trying to move away from the beta, but was trapped between the mattress and the other boy's body.

 

“Theo…” Liam tried carefully, feeling panic emanate from the chimera. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

The older teenager stumbled and fell onto the soft cushion and shook his sweated forehead.

 

“Just… Go, Liam.” He murmured, feeling his claws unwillingly withdrawn and he grabbed the mattress tightly, making small holes on the fabric.

 

The beta sighed and kneeled in front of him and couldn’t help but think how ironic the situation was. How many times had Liam been on Theo’s receiving end? He had lost control dozens of times and the chimera was there to help him regaining control, even if the beta demanded him to leave him alone, not even a single time he was left to deal with his wolf by himself. He knew Theo didn’t have the same angry issues as Liam did, but he knew he had _something._ It didn’t matter if the chimera didn’t want to talk about it with him, because everyone had problems they don’t want anyone to know about, maybe because they are ashamed of them, maybe because they think they can handle by themselves, maybe because they don’t think of them as a problem. It didn’t matter, because all Liam could see right now was a scared Theo.

 

A broken, scared teenager who made mistakes in the past and was rejected by pretty much everyone for these very mistakes.

 

He himself was one of those people who thought Theo deserved the worst kind of pain for what he did, but there he was, willing to do anything, _everything_ to have him back.

 

He didn’t know when things have changed so much, because Liam was used to have him close to him. He was used to have that annoying chimera who just yelled at him to calm down. He somehow just thought it was natural to punch him in the face and have Theo to rip his t-shirt. Liam never thought he would ask Theo to help him with a plan, especially one both needed to risk their lives. But he did, more than once. And then, at that night at the hospital, when Gabe died, they said they wouldn’t die for each other. But Theo pushed Liam ahead of him, because he knew Gabe was right behind them. He risked getting shot so Liam was safe. And he knew he would do the same for Theo. He was ready to die that night, and if he did, he wouldn’t regret, because he did the best he could.

 

“Theo.” He touched the chimera warm cheeks, wet with tears he knew he didn’t want to shed. “I will. If you come with me.”

 

Their eyes met briefly. Theo was never an easy person to read. Unlike Liam, the chimera was very good at hiding his feelings, probably because he thought showing emotions made him look vulnerable. It was probably the first time the beta saw the older boy without his shields, and though he felt something hurt inside him, it gave him this new stupid braveness he was almost forgetting he had.

 

He remembered Scott told him once that Allison had a code for her and her father. It was not like Theo lacked in strength or bravery, because he was a chimera, and he was an amazing fighter. He could kick anyone’s ass if he wanted to, including Liam’s.

 

He didn’t consider Theo weak, but the beta could see through the layers of protective barriers he had placed around his heart. He was afraid of being alone.

 

 

_We protect those who can’t protect themselves._

“Liam-” Theo started almost tiredly, closing his eyes briefly. “But, why-”

 

“Because I care!” Liam yelled, finally snapping, not really waiting for any reaction, as he closed any space between them and joined their lips.

 

It wasn’t anything more than a simple touch of their mouths, but the beta felt so much emotions through that contact of their skins he felt dizzy, closing his eyes to prevent him from passing out. He felt like everything was spinning around him and he wondered if Theo felt the same way. His trembling fingers raised from the older boy’s cheeks up to his hair, caressing it tenderly, before distancing himself briefly and joining their foreheads.

 

It was a hot night but Theo was trembling against him, so he wrapped his arms around him and tried to transfer a bit of his warmth to the chimera.

 

The older boy sighed and let himself relax against the smaller body, caressing Liam’s body, not sure how he should feel about that. He felt anxiety raise inside him. He hated that feeling, he hated it so much.

 

He hated those goosebumps, because Theo knew that meant hope was rising inside him all over again. He knew deep down that stupid hope, those stupid dreams were never really gone, they were just buried inside him, locked safely inside his heart, but Liam was doing an amazing job destroying those chains and those locks, just by being by his side. He wanted, he really wanted to have faith and have dreams without feeling guilty about them, but it seemed he just couldn’t let go of the fear of getting hurt, because he was afraid of the pain he might feel.

 

Theo knew he could stand any kind of bruise. He could bear any kind of physical torture, but the emotional pain… That was just too much for him. He couldn’t deal with that. Maybe Tara ripping his heart from his chest was a way to remind him he wasn’t supposed to have a heart, that having feelings wasn’t for him, and yet, there he was, wishing he could just have a normal life and wishing things were different.

 

“Theo?” Liam shook him from his thoughts as those blue eyes met his again.

 

The beta’s eyes had so much feelings, so much _good feelings_ inside of them Theo wasn’t able to suppress his hidden emotions anymore. He didn’t know why he was sobbing so much, but he was just shaking too much.

 

Liam’s arms were embracing him tightly and his voice was soft against his ears, whispering things Theo wasn’t sure he was really listening, but Theo’s inner wolf was humming contently for the contact. He was embraced a million times since arriving in Tijuana. He had sex with more men than many people do in their entire life, but he felt empty and he felt cold.

 

But now he only felt warm and complete. His claws retracted too as his short nails grabbed Liam’s shirt tightly and the fabric was getting wet by his tears.

 

He didn’t remember the last time he cried so hard because he missed someone. Theo usually woke up crying due his nightmares, but now he was awake and he wanted to stay that way, enjoying the fulfilling sensation that simple touch provided him.  

 

Liam had other plans though, because he distanced himself briefly and once again kissed the older teenager. The chimera closed his eyes and allowed his heart to take control of his mind, and posted his hands on the beta’s shoulders. Liam’s arms wrapped around the taller boy waist, bringing their bodies together so their chests touched, almost merging each other. The beta moved away millimetrically to look on Theo’s eyes. The chimera felt his warm breath mix to his own, before he kissed him once again, resting his hand on Liam’s nape, bringing him closer, so he could deepen the touch. Liam parted his lips, allowing their tongues to meet, dancing together.

 

Moving their mouths was an amazing brand-new feeling. Theo tasted sweet and Liam was feeling dizzy by his movements, sexy but soft at the same time.

 

The air was starting to get heavy in their lungs, but they both ignored as they were trying to enjoy that contact to the maximum. Their mouths moving together, their hands over each other’s bodies and the way Liam was caressing Theo’s hair was all that mattered in the moment.

 

The beta didn’t think much about the reasons he kissed Theo. But deep down, he knew his feelings were more than just friendly concern, and it wasn’t just because Theo was his anchor.

 

He didn’t stop to think when his feelings for the chimera were confused to the point he wanted to kiss him until now, because that’s not how Liam was. He just liked to follow his heart, and his heart wanted to touch him.

 

Wanted so bad.

 

And Theo didn’t seem to reject him. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was. He beta smiled at the thought, as they slowed down the kiss and Liam pecked him on the lips, and then on the cheek, caressing his face.

 

Theo’s eyes were still closed, cheeks red and still a little wet from his tears. His hair was messy from Liam’s fingers and the beta couldn’t possibly think he had ever seen him look more beautiful. Theo would probably be mad if he could read his thoughts.

 

“What are you smiling at?” The chimera asked, voice still crackling.

 

“I was thinking…” Liam started, wondering if it was okay to tell the truth, deciding he would never lie or hide things or his feelings from Theo again. “That you are beautiful.”

 

He saw the way the chimera blushed furiously and adverted his eyes from the beta, biting his lips.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled, grumpy. “Just… grab the other Power Rangers troupe and go back do Beacon Hills.”

 

Liam caressed Theo’s face once again and intertwined their hands together, pressing them harder as the chimera tried to disentangle them.

 

“Well. We still need our pink Power Ranger, that’s why we came here.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, but didn’t try to release their hands anymore. He caressed Liam’s hands with his finger instead, even though he was doing it without even realizing it.

 

“You know. I’m the red, Mason is the blue, Corey is the green, Alec is the black, Nolan is the yellow. There’s only the pink one for y-”

 

“Liam.” Theo interrupted him. “I’m not going back. I’m sorry.”

 

The beta sighed.

 

“Why not?” He hated to sound pleading but he didn’t have any more strength to sound angry. Theo liked him better when he got violent instead, because it was easier for him to let his defenses on.

 

“Because… Liam. I-” The chimera started, trying to find the right words. “We should be able to move on with our lives now. The war is over, at least the worst part of it. Good thing that I did something good but-” He faltered, tightening the grip of their hands. “Your pack is strong and more important: _you are strong._ You’ve learned to have better control of your anger and I’m happy that I could leave something good in someone’s life. But we have to move on.”

 

The beta shook his head, feeling every word hurt inside him like blades ripping his skin.

 

“Why does everyone keep saying we need to move on with our lives?” He asked, angry, but not having enough strength to yell. “Aren’t we all pretending? Pretending that everything is over and the war is over? Pretending everything is fine and it doesn’t hurt anymore? Scott may be fine, Stiles, Malia, everyone but I’m not. I’m not, and I’m selfish! I am a horrible selfish person who came all over here to tell you to come back home, because I want you there!”

 

Theo smiled sweetly at that, touched by Liam’s words, happy there was something so pure inside the beta’s words. More tears blurred his eyes but he just didn’t let them slide his face. He hugged the smaller body instead, wishing he could have met the younger male in any other situation. A situation where he didn’t have to see Liam cry, or he didn’t have to run and hide.

 

A situation where Liam didn’t have to see the kind of life Theo was living. Because that was his life now. He wasn’t ashamed, because he was surviving, he didn’t want to see Liam crying. Not because of him.

 

“Liam.” He said, voice soft and full of sentiments he didn’t know he was able to have. “It’s ok. I have faith in you. If I have faith something in this life, it is in you.” He said, sincerely. “And you are not a horrible person. You are the best person I’ve ever known in my life. You know why I know this?” He asked, and Liam shook his head, shaking against his body. “Because you care about me, an awful person who murdered his own sister.  You care about me and you want me to come back, even if I tried to kill pretty much everyone you love. My sister can’t forgive me, that’s why I keep dreaming he takes my heart from my chest every day, and that’s ok, because I know I deserve that.” He caressed Liam’s back, trying to soothe his trembling. “Everything will be ok, because you are strong. And I don’t have a home to come back to, Liam. You know why? Because I am a horrible person.”

 

Liam punched him on the face and Theo wasn’t expecting that. He felt blood dripping down on his nose, mixing the tears he didn’t know where pouring down his eyes.

 

“You are an _idiot!”_ Liam screamed, trying his hard not to let the wolf take in. “Stop saying stupid things again! Out of all stupid things you’ve said in your life, those are by far the stupidest ones!”

 

Liam kept staring at the teenager, panting and trying to control the sudden rage and took over him.

 

“Why are you even sinking in self-distress!? You don’t have to do that! You’ve been given a second chance, so you need to seize it!” He screamed, punching the mattress beneath them. “You know what makes us different from animals? The fact we can think rationally! And you know what makes us different from people like Gerard or Monroe? We can forgive and forget! That’s why she lost! Because she blames us for something that happened to her ages ago, but we all have the right to change, and you did! You changed! I can see that! Why would you try to save me so many times if you haven’t?”

 

Theo was silent at that, biting his lips. Seeing the chimera wasn’t going to say anything, Liam took it was an opportunity to go on.

 

“I don’t care what you’ve been doing for a living, but more than that, you don’t deserve to do that!” He snarled, angrily. “It’s not because of Scott, there are far more important things in life than a pack.”

 

Their eyes met and Liam’s anger vanished as fast as it came and suddenly he was tired.

 

_So tired._

 

“Your home… You said you have no home to come back to.” The beta started quietly. “There’s that saying your home is where your heart is… It doesn’t matter if it’s Beacon Hills, or here, it’s just… I can’t stay away from you. Not anymore, so please _please,_ come back. Or… Let me stay here with you.”

 

Theo raised his eyes at that, widening his eyes.

 

“A-Are you crazy?!” He asked. “You can’t do that. I- Scott is gonna freak out-”

 

“Can we not talk about Scott?” Liam asked, annoyed. “I… Still need to finish school, but if you wait until the end of the year we can go somewhere and-”

 

Theo smiled.

 

“You can’t be serious, Liam.” He didn’t mean to sound as if he was mocking the beta, because he wasn’t, but Liam begged to differ.

 

Liam’s eyes watered at that and he adverted his eyes from the chimera. He looked embarrassed, and pissed. Not pissed with Theo, but with himself. Theo couldn’t help but find him adorable, because he was always so sincere on everything.

 

He was willing to let go of everything and everyone just because of him and the chimera wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

 

He knew he was happy, even though he was trying so hard to tell himself he shouldn’t be. But that feeling, that feeling of longing was real. It wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t rehearsed. He tried so hard to close the doors for any feelings he might have, but in the end, he had allowed the most dangerous of them all to consume him: love. Even without wanting to care, even without wanting to believe, deep down he knew. He had fallen in love with Liam Dunbar. He loved helping him controlling his anger, he loved the way he was always so truthful on everything he did, the way he cared about his friends. He fell in love with his handsome face and beautiful body. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to be closer to him, but he told himself his feelings were nothing.

 

Theo was used to have everything he wanted before he was sent to hell, because they usually didn’t involve feelings. But then, he started wishing for things he knew he couldn’t have. He shouldn’t have. Because he was dirty, he was horrible, he was empty inside.

 

But he felt complete for a few months, in the middle of a war. In the middle of a fight against a creature who feeds of fear. How fucked up that could possibly be? He knew that feeling would be for a fleeting eternity, for a short amount of time. It would fill him with a distressing emptiness and then… nothing.

 

He would be empty again.

 

But now he could feel his chest be filled with something warm and homy all over again. He wanted to push this feeling away again but he just couldn’t. He raised his hands to his heart, Tara’s heart, like it would help soften the tightness inside him, but it wasn’t helping.

 

He was feeling hope.

 

“I…” Liam tried once again, looking at his hands, resting on his lap. “I’m not joking... Or- I- Have a room- My parents have a spare room at home and I texted them saying we would have… A guest for an undetermined amount of time so-”

 

“Liam-”

 

“Just don’t leave me again, please.” He raised his eyes and met Theo’s green ones.

 

Many unsaid feelings were dipped inside those two blue orbs. The chimera was never good with deep things like sentiments, but he could say he had grown expert to the “Liam” subject. More than that, Liam could trigger something inside Theo that was able to leave him hopeless against anything the beta could try. He didn’t know if it were the tears, the words, or the sore tone of his voice. Everything threw the chimera against a sea confusion, leaving him lost, without any reaction.

 

Theo wanted to look at his eyes, hear his voice, _he wanted Liam to take him back._

Because love was never wise. And Theo was weak.

 

There weren’t easy choices on his way and it seemed like he had always picked the wrong one. Every time. But this time, he ended up hurting the last person he wanted to.

 

He was so lost he almost jumped as he felt hands on both of his cheeks.

 

“Please, Theo.” Liam asked once again. “You can come back with me, or let me stay with you, but. As long as we are together…”

 

Theo didn’t know if it was due to the fact Liam kept his hands on his cheek, forcing their eyes to stay glued, but his lips kept trembling.

 

“Liam… I-”

 

“I love you.”

 

Those words sounded painfully truthful on Theo’s ears and somehow shocked the chimera, especially because he never expected to hear them. Something moved inside his chest, almost making him lose his senses, giving place to a new strange feeling. The older teenager was trying really hard to figure what it was that sensation but he didn’t have much time though, because Liam’s lips were against his again, taking his breath away.

 

The chimera wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, waiting for something to soothe his heart.

 

The tears that Theo imagined it would flood his eyes didn’t come, but he knew Liam meant those words.

 

Liam’s fingers were on his hair, pushing the dark strands gently, as he parted the kiss briefly so he could slide his lips through Theo’s cheekbones, licking the warm skin, listening to the chimera’s softs pants close to his ears. Theo’s hands were on the beta’s biceps, grabbing the firm muscles, loving the way the soft skin felt against his digits.

 

The younger werewolf licked tenderly Theo’s neck, sucking the sensitive skin, listening to the other boy gasps as he pushed the taller frame against the mattress behind them without any violence. Theo rested his hands on Liam’s waist then, bringing the bodies closer, the feeling of pressed bodies making both dizzy, even through layers of clothes.

 

The chimera wrapped one of his legs around Liam’s waist, not missing the way Liam moaned at the closeness. In fact, the way the bodies grinded against one another were taking away any trace of sanity they might have left. The older chimera opened his eyes, forcing the beta to meet his own orbs, dark and clouded.

 

“Liam.” He moaned. “We… Don’t you think we are going too fast on this?”

 

The beta shook his head, spreading kisses all over the chimera’s face.

 

“We waited enough, I can’t wait anymore, Theo.”

 

The older one laughed and nodded, taking their shirts off and tossing them carelessly, moaning as soon as Liam’s hot tongue touched his clavicle, kissing marks he knew it wouldn’t last long.

 

He gripped his arm, closing his eyes tightly, the wet sounds sending shivers all through his spine.

 

The noises Theo was making were low, almost a lament as he bit his free hand, burying his head on the pillow beneath him, his body arching on the bed as the beta’s teeth closed on an exposed nipple.

 

That wasn’t the first time Liam was seeing Theo’s exposed body. He watched the firm muscles of his abdomen, making sure to picture every bit of exposed skin. He wasn’t hairy and he definitely had a manly frame, but it felt nice against his digits and it was wonderful for the eye. He never thought about having sex with a guy before, but he couldn’t help but feel turned on by the figure lying in front of him, stomach rising and falling in an erratic rhythm. It fascinated him the way his muscles twitched slightly as Liam touched his hip, smiling as Theo leaned on his elbow to watch as the beta stripped him off his jeans.

 

The beta ran his hands all over the chimera sides, squeezing the firm thighs with his fingers, watching as the red marks slowly faded away while his lips left more purple spots on his belly.

 

Theo was squirming under Liam touches, making those delicious noises that were slowly driving the beta insane. Liam crawled over the chimera’s body, reaching for his lips, while Theo’s fingers unbuttoned the beta’s pants.

 

“I could touch you all night, you know that?” Liam commented, mouth still pressed to Theo’s.

 

Theo moaned. “Please, _don’t do that_.”

 

Liam smiled and took off some strands of the chimera’s hair from his face and sucked his neck, loving the sweet smell that was driving him crazy, biting the sensitive skin then.

 

“I won’t, let’s not forget I’m the impatient one here.” He commented, sniffling Theo’s shoulder. He smelled so damn good. “Also, we will have a lot of time to do that.”

 

“We will.” He moaned. “But now… You know…”

 

Liam watched those half-lidded eyes, glowing and pleading.

 

His hands slid through the frame beneath him, tracing a path down his shoulder, stopping at his nipples, caressing each of them with his tongue. Theo moaned a bit louder, his body glowing by a thin layer of sweat.

 

While Liam’s tongue was busy giving him pleasure, the younger werewolf's hands clumsy took off his boxers, curling around his erection then, making him choke on a scream. Soon, Liam’s lips followed the same path as his fingers while Theo tried to swallow even more screams, his digits on the beta’s hair, encouraging him to give him even more pleasure.

 

He engulfed Theo’s member on his mouth, watching his reactions, loving the way the chimera’s legs were parted to give him more space. Theo’s neck was shining, some marks of Liam’s teeth still on the pale skin.

 

And the beta decided he just loved that scene.

 

Liam’s finger nailed on the older boy's thighs, still sucking on the chimera's member with all he got as he felt a tighter drip on his hair, as if Theo was close from losing control.

 

And the beta wanted to see him collapse. So, he increased the speed of his movements, smiling as he watched his abdomen contract and he felt hot and tick cum trickle down his lips, while Theo moaned languidly.

 

Liam’s hands traveled over Theo’s body and the chimera’s touched the beta’s face in a soft request for a kiss. Liam couldn’t say no to that, of course. He just laid over the older boy figure, kissing him fiercely, sharing the taste with him.

 

They stared at each other for a while, but soon Theo smirked, poking at Liam’s jeans. The beta helped him, taking both the jeans and boxers off, holding his breath as the chimera’s hands grabbed his buttocks. Liam knew he taller boy could drive him crazy just by looking at him the way he was doing right now.

 

His fingernails brushed at the base of his member and his hands tightened around the length in a more aggressive caress. They switched positions and the younger werewolf spread his legs so Theo could touch Liam better, the long fingers pressing the beta’s member lightly, caressing it then.

 

Theo sat on his legs, making his newly awaken erection touch Liam’s in a deliberate act. The beta moaned by the contact of their most sensitive parts. He closed his eyes tightly as the older teenager grabbed both their members and pumped them together, both moaning at the same time.

 

Theo leaned his face slightly, pressing his wet face against Liam’s ear, his tongue touching his lobe.

 

“Liam…” He moaned, hoarse enough to made the younger gasp.

 

“Fuck, Theo...” The werewolf moved his lower half, trying to deepen the contact. Soon enough their hands were moving together, while the chimera’s lips were still glued to the beta’s ear.

 

The rhythm was slow and agonizing as their hips kept grinding against each other, their moans low enough to be erotic.

 

“Liam, I-” Theo moaned, breathless. “I want to…”

 

Liam didn’t need to ask, because he knew. He rested his hand on Theo’s neck so they could kiss once again. Their tongues danced together while their pelvis kept investing against each other.

 

Theo winced and nailed on the beta’s hip, making him gasp.

 

“Theo…” He panted. “Do you have-”

 

“Yeah.” He said, moving away a bit so he could get the bottle of lube on a bag at the corner of the room. The chimera kissed him again, pulling away softly to spread the clear liquid on his hands, burning with lust, barely able to suppress the desire to feel the beta inside him. And Liam seemed as desperate as the other one, moaning as he felt the cold liquid on his member, Theo’s fingers going up and down on his erection. The chimera watched, almost hypnotized as the youngers hips moved on its own against his hand, his face contorted with pleasure, his lips parted and red.

 

And Theo knew he couldn’t take any longer.

 

The longing, the desire, everything was too much for him to be able to stand another moment just looking at the body beneath him.

 

He locked eyes with the werewolf, taking a deep breath before he held Liam’s length on his hands and sank down against it.

 

 “Oh my God.” Liam panted as he reached Theo’s hands so he could intertwine them. “This is… just… Too wonderful to be truth… You are so hot…”

 

Theo smiled and closed his eyes, still feeling a bit of pain due to the sudden invasion. He took a few deep breaths and started a slow pace, sliding in and out of Liam’s erection.

 

He smiled at the way the beta was moaning, desperate and needy.

 

He wanted to speed up his movements, like his own body was pleading him to. But he didn’t want to end things so quickly.  It was amazing to feel Liam so deep inside him.

 

It was good to feel… Complete.

 

Theo kept moving against Liam, moaning every time their bodies collided against each other. And he knew Liam was close, he himself knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, especially by the way the werewolf's hardness kept hitting him on that sensitive spot, making him scream. The older boy knew he had lost the last bit of sanity he had left when Liam’s hands closed around his own hard member, masturbating him hard and fast, while the other hand was still intertwined with Theo’s.

 

The younger werewolf's eyes opened and they were full of a different desire. The lust was there, but there was more. Theo could see, but he was sure his own was just like Liam’s, so he didn’t care.

 

Theo said those three words then. Those three words he swore he’d never say to anyone in the moment Liam’s hands got wet with the evidence Theo’s body was satisfied and his eyes closed in an involuntary reflex.

 

“I love you too.” Liam said as he came inside of the chimera, moaning and not being able to control his claws, ripping the fabric beneath him.

 

Theo’s figure collapsed on top of the beta’s, warm, full and complete.

 

For the first time, he was able to have a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

“Shit!” The chimera opened his eyes and immediately got tense. “What time is it?”

 

He was welcomed by a different reality. A good reality he definitely could get used. He felt a heavy weight on top of him and a hand wrapped around him.

 

“5AM.” Liam’s sleepy-hoarse voice said. “Why are you so tense, just chill, man, we still have time before school”.

 

Theo couldn’t help the stupid smile on his face. It’s been one week since he was back to Beacon Hills and he still couldn’t believe he was really doing that. Especially after he thought he had made his mind and he thought things were better that way.

 

Surprisingly things seemed to be fine, even though Theo was still afraid that was some kind of good dream he was going to awake any time soon. So far it didn’t happen. Of course, he had to accept some things and leave some of his convictions behind so he could have some peaceful moments. Scott wasn’t one bit happy about Liam and his friends “escapade” to find him, but not because they went after him, but because he wanted to help. That surprised him a bit but he had chosen not to think about it.

 

Liam blamed Scott for what happened to Theo, but the chimera still was trying to convince him otherwise, especially because no one was responsible for his choices but himself. Yet, he could smell guilt on Scott everytime they met. He didn't know if it was temporary or not, but only time would tell.

 

The pack was having better dynamics with Theo even though that wasn’t important to him anymore. He was really grateful for Mason, Corey, Nolan and Alec for what they did for Liam and coming with him to Tijuana.

 

Liam’s parents, as he had said before, welcomed him as if he was their son. He still felt a little bit melancholic about that, because deep down he still felt as if he didn’t deserve all the love he was getting. Liam’s mom was caring and kind and it made something inside Theo tight, while his stepfather made him feel secure and Theo did his best to help him. He still needed to finish school – which Liam’s mom insisted to be his priority now – and Liam’s stepfather said he was really interested on getting him an internship at the hospital. Deaton asked for his help to prepare medicines for supernatural healings due to his vast knowledge on the supernatural world so he wasn’t feeling like he had nothing to offer the world anymore.

 

Liam still was the best part of being back. No one knew about them but the Power Rangers – as Liam liked to call the ones who came to Tijuana – but they still got to spend most of their time together. Liam taught him how to play video-games, they went for dates at the park, hanged out a lot, even if's been only a week since he was back. It felt good to be a regular teenager again. It was like going back to a phase he didn’t get the opportunity to enjoy when he was younger.

 

But he knew some wounds would never allow him to enjoy everything Liam wanted to offer him. It didn’t hurt, but it was like a scar. It didn’t bother, but it was still there, to remind him everything he had been through, how much he had suffered and all the things he had done in the past.

 

“Sorry.” Theo smiled, purring as Liam brought him closer to his naked body. “I was dreaming about the day you brought me back from Tijuana.”

 

It was dark but he knew the beta was smiling. “Oh. The way the guys just kept waiting for us outside for almost 24 hours.”

 

The chimera laughed at the memory. “You know what they say… Always look at the bright side. They fought against two hunters and then Nolan saved Alec’s life and it made him realize he was in love with him.”

 

The beta hummed. “Aside the hunter part, it was nice.”

 

“Nolan was amazed.” Theo commented.

 

“Oh. Speaking of it.” Liam started, as Theo smelled the good scent of the smaller’s hair. “Lori told me she tracked my scent on your car. Back then, before I found you.”

 

Theo immediately got tense, trying to shift.

 

“W-Well. You were inside my car dozens of times, it was just natural to have your smell inside of it, don’t you think?”

 

Liam knew he was lying.

 

“Theo.” He warned. “I never lied to you. You know if it was just that the smell would have gone after a week or so.”

 

The chimera sighed.

 

“I… Your hoodie.” He murmured. “I kept it with me, you know… To remember… Your scent.”

 

Liam’s heart skipped a beat and he instinctively got closer to the body next to him.

 

“I…” He started, trying to find the right words. “You will never have to do this again, ok? Because no way in hell I’ll let you leave me again.”

 

Theo felt a knot on his gut as he nodded.

 

“I know.” He said sincerely.

 

“It’s a good thing you do, because even if you go, I’ll follow you.” He paused. “I’ll ask Deaton to insert a tracker inside you.”

 

Theo half laughed, half sobbed, caressing Liam’s soft hair.

 

“I’d never leave without you again.” The chimera promised. “You gave me a reason to believe.”

 

He meant it, because he never thought someone would ever think about going after him. He never would have guessed he would end up being important to someone, but there he was.

 

So he knew he would move mountains if he had to fight to be by Liam’s side again.

 

Liam, above all people, believed in him. Liam, loved him when he thought no one would. He loved him despite his flaws, despite his weaknesses, and Theo would never be able to express how much that meant to him.

 

“Good. Because I’m the same.” Liam smiled. “Not to mention how amazing at sex you are.”

 

Theo laughed. “Oh really? So, let me just prove how fucking right you are, just be quiet because your parents are in the room at the end of the hall.”

 

Liam nodded. “The loudest one will do the dishes for the whole week.” He said, already exploring Theo’s neck.

 

The nightmares still haunted him from time to time even if less often than before. But Liam was there to hug him until he stopped shaking. He didn't make fun of him and pushed him to talk about them, but he knew there were some ghosts of Theo’s past he will never forget. But if Theo had to put his life on a balance, he was more than grateful for the second chance he had been given. He was not just existing anymore, nor surviving.

 

He was living a new life, a brand-new life, and for the first time he thought things were going to be ok, because he wasn't alone anymore.

 

 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Second chapter was longer than I thought haha, but I hope you guys liked iit! LETS SPREAD THE THIAM LOVE <3 Thanks for read, reviews are always welcome! :)


End file.
